Nanda's Inuyasha Ficlets
by That Nanda
Summary: A collection of (well written) 100-word fics.
1. Scent and Sensability

*This is a small collection of Inuyasha "ficlets", as I've heard them called. The general idea is that you have to tell your story in only 100 words or less. Not at all an easy task, but fun nonetheless, so I thought I'd post them so that people can read them if they want to. I also hope to add more in the future. - Nanda 

Scent and Sensibility 

"Kagome… Can I put my head in your lap?" An odd request from the boy who claimed that she made him want to retch, but seeing how he was in his vulnerable, human state, not to mention the fact that he had been mortally wounded, she agreed. 

"Kagome…You smell nice…"

"Alright, that does it!" she cried, frustrated beyond belief. "You said you hated my smell!"

"I know…I lied." he whispered as the poison slowly worked it's way through his bloodstream. 

Kagome was bewildered. Why the sudden tenderness? Then she remembered; On her way over, she had stepped in dog shit. 


	2. Less than half

Less than Half…

From his perch atop the low-hanging tree limb, the boy gazed down at the sleeping figure of his father. Most intently, at the bright red haori, the magically indestructible coat spun from a fire rat pelt, and his grandfather's katana, the legendary Tetsusaiga that rested at his father's hip, knowing that these were to be his inheritance. Like most young boys, the sword interested him most. The steel-cleaving fang, passed down to oyaji from Jii-san, and then presumably, to himself. He only hoped that when the time came, that there was enough youkai left in his blood to wield it. 


	3. It must be in the blood

It must be in the blood…

"Mama, I'm pregnant."

Her mother looked up from the rice she was preparing for the evening meal.

"You're not!" she gasped, dropping the ladle. The young woman nodded miserably, her eyes fixed on the floor so that she wouldn't have to see the shock and disappointment in her mother's face. 

"I'm sorry."

"Didn't I tell you not to go into the woods alone with that boy?!"

"I know! I'm sorry mama!" she cried, tears of shame welling in her eyes.

"Your father's going to kill the both of you!" her mother sighed. "And then he'll probably kill Miroku-sama as well…"

*Author's Note* Ok, although it makes me sad, I guess I have to explain this one. I've already received a lot of questions about it. The mother is Kagome, the girl who is pregnant is her daughter, and the reason that Inuyasha is going to kill Miroku as well is because it was _his _son who got her that way. Hence the title. 


	4. The Calling

The Calling

My father was a man of few words, and possibly the worst example of a monk that the world will ever see, though little by little, I aspire daily to surpass him in that regard. While I didn't know the man for very long, and was only present to witness the final and darkest chapter of his life, I did and do still love him, despite everything. For while he left me with his curse, before he departed this realm, he impressed upon me the greatest lesson that I have learned in this lifetime.

"Remember, my son, nirvana is boring."

*Author's note* I wish that I could take credit for the line "Nirvana is boring," but unfortunately, I can't. It's a quote from a little book called "Impotence is always having to say you're sorry and other questionable insights," by Jack S. Margolis. I just thought that it fit Miroku and his lineage perfectly. 


	5. Come Full Circle

Come full circle 

"Oh no, not another one!" she chirruped from her seat on the edge of the tub in that little girl voice she only used when they were alone together. "You're becoming an old man!"

"Keh!" he muttered, peering intently into the mirror as he wiped shaving cream from his chin with a towel. "I hate to break it to you pup, but I'm already an old man."

"Don't worry daddy… I'll still love you when it all goes, even if mama doesn't think you look sexy anymore."

Looking up at her reflection, he smiled.

"Somehow, I don't think she'll mind…"

*Author's Note* For those of you who are confused, it's a gray hair. 


	6. That's One Smart Cookie

That's one smart cookie… 

"What are they?" he asked, eyeing it suspiciously. 

"It's food." 

He took it from her, inspecting it quickly before popping it into his mouth. Kagome sighed, breaking hers in half to retrieve the tiny slip of paper tucked inside the cookie.

_Be patient: Good things come to those who wait._

The hint of a smile tugging at her lips, she glanced up at Inuyasha, who, discovering the unpleasant sensation of paper on his tongue, had spit out his fortune and was now studying it intently, a look of foreboding on his face.

_You will find happiness with a new love._


	7. Those Who Follow

Those who follow

"Life debt?" 

"Hai, Rin. You and I…we follow Sesshoumaru-sama for the very same reason. We are bonded in a terrible life debt that we may never be able to repay." Jaken said, bowing his head gravely. 

"Jaken-sama?" Rin said after a few moments of silence.

"Hai?" He asked wearily, dreading more of her seemingly endless questions. But instead of asking him anything, she did something that caught him completely off-guard. She rolled over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't mind." she whispered. "At least I'm not alone anymore." 

_'Funny…' _Jaken thought to himself, _'I often feel the same.'_

*Author's Note* Yes, this is VERY similar to the end of my one-shot "Bedtime Story."


	8. Never lost a father yet

Never lost a father yet…

"Sango's pregnant again." Inuyasha announced that morning as he came in for breakfast. Kagome handed him his bowl, catching a kiss on her forehead as he passed by. 

"How do you know?" 

"Morning sickness." he muttered, his lip curled up in distaste. He jerked a thumb at the back door and warned, "Watch your step when you go outside." 

"Poor thing..." Kagome sighed, clucking her tongue sadly as she headed in the direction that the hanyou had indicated. Leaning out the door, she called softly into the yard, 

"Miroku? Would you like me to make you some tea with ginger?"


End file.
